Lazos
by Angela E. White
Summary: Para llegar a ser un técnico de armas, tiene que pasar sus ciertas fases, pero las cosas no son fáciles; ¿Cómo llegar a tener amigos si solo te ven como un trofeo?;  Sin embargo, una mirada azulina le cambia por completo de opinión.
1. ¿Amigos?

_**Lazos**_

Sin más, espero que os guste la idea de esta historia. La verdad nunca espere inspirarme para esto. Y la culpa la tiene cierto dibujo –cofcofmechescofcof-. Ya sin rodeos…

–Hablan–

Descripción

_Pensamientos_

**Advertencia:** esta historia se ubica en Death City, sin embargo es universo alternativo. Ya verán porqué.

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de __**Soul Eater **__son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo._

_**Resumen:**_ _Para llegar a ser un técnico de armas especializado, tiene que pasar sus ciertas fases, sobre todo cuando se trata terminar su educación en Shibusen, sin embargo las cosas no son fáciles; ¿Cómo llegar a tener amigos si solo te ven como un trofeo? Amigos falsos, eso es lo que ve a diario. Empero, una mirada rosada le cambia por completo de opinión._

_**¿Amigos?**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"_La vida no se mide por el número de veces que respiras,__  
><em>_sino por el número de momentos que te dejan__  
><em>_sin respiración."_

_-George Carlín_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_La vida._

_¿Qué es en realidad la vida?_

_Muchos filósofos se han hecho esa simple pregunta y han dado miles de respuestas a las cuales no ha acertado la verdadera realidad. Hasta que uno lo definió con unas acertadas palabras "es el lapso de tiempo que hay entre el nacer y el morir"; sin embargo, me pregunto yo mismo ¿Por qué vivir?, ¿Por qué nacer en un lugar y pasar ese "lapso de tiempo" para luego volver a donde quiera que estábamos antes?, ¿Dónde estábamos antes?, ¿Por qué tenemos que pasar solo ese rato?_

_Así cada una de mis dudas he tenido en todo está "vida", aún no he tenido las mejores respuestas acertadas; además, en la vida como muchos lo dicen no es un momento en el que pasar solo un rato, sino otras personas afirman que es cuando uno disfruta esos momentos con las demás personas; ahí es cuando entran las relaciones sociales. El cual en mi corta vida –Si a esto se le puede llamar vida-ha llegado a ser la mayor dificultad. Después de todo, nadie me llega a ver como soy, un joven estudiante de doce años que como cualquier otro puede llegar a cometer un simple error en cualquier cosa; no, sino como el hijo de lord Shinigami, haciendo un peso muy grande se ponga entre mis hombros y todo me traten como si fuera la mayor alteza de todos los tiempos. _

_¿No saben que es fastidioso?_

_Lo único que quiero es una vida normal, con compañeros y disfrutarla. Pero a estos pasos, solamente diría que no he llegado a ningún lado. _

_Por más gente que pase por mi lado y me salude, sé que esas miradas con sonrisas son más falsas que una película pirata. Son falsos amigos queriendo colgarse del título que se me fue impuesto a mi nacimiento. Puras sombras que persiguen a la luz. _

_Y comienza otro día más, otro día donde por más personas haya a mí alrededor…_

_Me siento más solo que nunca._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El timbre de la escuela anunciaba el final de la clase, el comienzo de la gloria y libertad como todos decían. Muchos alumnos –la mayoría que se encontraban dormidos– comenzaron a levantarse de forma apresurada, varios de ellos se reunieron en la entrada del salón, platicando un sinfín de cosas, al igual que se veían los distinguidos grupos que entre ellos mismos formaban. Todos tenían amigos, todos tenían alguien con quien platicar y pasar en compañía el resto del almuerzo. O eso creía.

Death The Kid mejor conocido como el prestigioso hijo del gran Dios de la muerte, prodigio desde a muy temprana edad, destacando en todas la áreas que se le ha realizado al igual que ha superado cada uno de los obstáculos que ha tenido, obteniendo los mejores títulos. A consecuencia de esto y debido a su aprovechamiento académico fue adelantado a dos cursos superiores.

Sin embargo, en el fondo aún seguía siendo un joven que apenas había alcanzado los doce años de edad. Y para muy temprana edad, ya tenía muchos problemas. Debido a su alto rango de popularidad al igual de estatus social, le ha llegado a tener muchos problemas en cuanto al trato con sus compañeros.

Desde muy joven ha sido así, nunca ha faltado el amigo que te busca solo por el título, y eso mismo, el pelinegro de las líneas Sanzu, le ha tocado de las peores formas vivirlo. Cada vez que creía el haber encontrado a su mejor amigo, este lo apuñalaba de la peor forma. O también estaban aquellos que te veían como una reliquia; llegando a ser un simple trofeo al cual lucir y explotarlo a su antojo. Una simple destrucción que te llega a tener las peores decepciones.

A causa de cada una de estas experiencias, hizo que su propia personalidad se deformara, cambiando de un chico simpático y agradable, a una fría personalidad donde siempre exigía su espacio personal al igual que jamás dejaba que alguien se burlara de él.

Los alumnos ya habían vaciado por completo el salón, dejando solamente al pelinegro de líneas blancas que este se encontraba tranquilamente observando por la ventana, aquella vista que le brindaba era agradable, le traía paz y tranquilidad; sin embargo, tenía que salir del salón, sabía que en no menos de cinco minutos regresarían varias personas que no se podrían despegar, necesitaba estar solo.

Con mirada resignada sale del salón, no sin antes dirigir una mirada a este.

¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría con alumnos de mayor edad que él?

Pero no termino de cuestionarse cuando alguien grita su nombre.

– ¡Kid! ¿No vendrás a comer? Estamos esperándote en el comedor –grita una chica que al parecer es de su edad, Kid nunca recordó su nombre, en realidad paso muy poco con sus compañeros de su misma edad, porque al segundo día de haber comenzado el curso ya había sido adelantado a dos superiores, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de hacer amistades; sin embargo esa chica y otros más insistían en unirlo a su grupo algo que no tardo en descubrir que solamente lo querían para sacarle provecho a su nombre, eso no lo iría a permitir.

– Perdona, pero tengo cosas que hacer –dijo el chico mientras daba media vuelta a la vez que metía sus manos a sus bolsillos de los costados de su pantalón escolar, no quería molestia por un rato.

– ¡Estaremos haya si cambias de opinión! –grito la chica para correr a otro lado, no era conveniente molestarlo cuando el caso no lo requería, esa lección la aprendió la ultimas vez que insistió, y con una advertencia, le bastaba.

– De puras mentiras, está llena la vida –dijo en un voz baja con un mirada perdida mientras recorría el pasillo para dirigirse a la azotea de la escuela.

_Otra simple rutina._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El sonido sordo no se hizo esperar retumbando por todo el salón de clases, para luego un par de quejidos de la chica; aquellos que anteriormente se encontraban platicando con sus amigos, giraron el rostro por pura inercia para observar de quien fue la "desafortunada" que había tropezado, incluso hubo alumnos que se levantaron para socorrer a su compañera; sin embargo el simple hecho de ver sobresalir el cabello peli rosado de esta, hizo que muchos solamente bufaran molestos por la pérdida de tiempo y volviera a sus asientos.

– ¡Mil disculpas!, no te había visto pasar –la ironía que recalcaba en sus palabras la otra chica, hizo estallar a la clase en un mar de risas y murmuros.

La peli rosada, aun acostada en el suelo, comenzó a temblar de miedo mientras sus pequeñas orbes azules no tardaron en comenzar a soltar las lágrimas de vergüenza, gruesas lágrimas que marcaron sus pequeñas mejillas, lo cual escondió perfectamente con su largo fleco rosado irregular. Se sentó con cuidado en el frio lugar para comenzar a frotarse las zonas de su cuerpo que había sido heridas, dolían mucho era cierto, pero la vergüenza le lastimaba más, incluso que un simple raspón o herida.

No quería levantar la mirada, no soportaría otra vez que la vieran llorar como aquella ocasión donde terminó siendo la peor pesadilla que haya vivido. De forma apresurada limpio su rostro de cualquier rastro de tristeza, para luego recoger su materia de pintura que se encontraba regado por todo el suelo. No dijo palabra alguna, solo se encargó de recoger en silencio sus pertenencias, soportando las burlas de sus compañeros, algo que para ella no era raro; algo que incluso llego a ser costumbre para ellos.

Y siempre ha sido así desde su llegada.

Todo por aquel accidente.

Al recordar ese hecho la peli rosada no pudo evitar soltar sus pertenencias de forma brusca y abrazar su cuerpo de manera escalofriante, sus ojos comenzaron a dilatarse a la vez que mordía con fuerza su labio inferior.

– Yo no quise hacerlo –murmuro lentamente

_Pero fue tu culpa…_

Aquella voz resonaba otra vez en su cabeza taladraban su cabeza de la peor forma, donde también se les unía unas imágenes borrosas de una mujer extraña esbelta y más alta que ella. No entendía quién era esa mujer, sin embargo no pudo resistir el dolor que sentía, una punzada comenzó a darle en el pecho haciendo que comenzara a jadear, su respiración comenzó a ser pesada, al igual que el ambiente comenzó a tensarse, varios alumnos comenzaron a ver de forma curiosa a la chica, y las risas cesaron de repente, varios incluso comenzaron a alejarse de ella por miedo.

– Y-yo-yo no quise, y-yo-yo – comenzó tartamudear de forma descontrolada, sus manos comenzaron a sudar de forma fría mientras comenzaba a tomarse su cabello y a jalarlo de forma esquizofrénica, como si quisiera arrancárselo, al igual que cada vez se hundía en una espesa aura oscura.

Chrona no soporto la presión.

En acto desesperado solamente corrió y salió del salón. No soporto más el dolor.

_Lo siento…_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hora de almorzar para los de la escuela elemental, significa hora libre de pura diversión, al igual que para otros significa desayunar su preciado lonche preparado por sus madres o también ir gastar el dinero de su semana. Mientras algunos salían a jugar un rato, solamente dos personas llegaron a quedarse en el salón de clases, donde anteriormente se había presenciado la escena que había hecho la peli rosada; algo que para muchos les dejo mal sabor de boca y preocupación.

Pero para otros era solamente la tortura para la pobre pequeña.

– ¿No crees que esta vez fuiste dura? –menciono una castaña a su compañera mientras disgustaba su almuerzo.

Esta se encontraba cerca de la ventana de la esquina del aula, a la vez que desayuna, también observaba como los alumnos jugaban ensuciándose unos a otros, mientras otros parecían almorzar como ella pero al aire libre; sin embargo, lo que de verdad pareció llamarle la atención fue el haber visto por esos rumbos el cabello rosado de su compañero de clases, o eso creyó.

– ¿Dura? Pero si ella fue quien se tropezó, no tengo la culpa de que sea tan estúpida –añadió la morena mientras acomodaba su uniforme.

La castaña solo observo a su compañera que no cargaba con culpa alguna con el problema que ocurrió hace unos minutos, esta parecía normal y la de siempre; empero, a Claire nada se le _escapaba, _sus grandes ojos grises no paraban de observar detalladamente a su morena compañera, como si con tan solo mirarla podría descifrar un acertijo oculto, pero lo único que recibió fue la mirada de furia de esta.

– ¿Qué tanto me vez Rowlinson? –Dijo esta mientras meneaba su cabellera negra ondulada-Sé que estoy hermosa, pero no para tanto.

– Daley, no te des tantos aires, y respondiendo a tu pregunta solamente tengo una duda, ¿Por qué tanta molestia a una simple plebeya de once años? –comento Claire mientras se limpiaba su rostro.

– ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?, metete en tus asuntos –aclaro mientras daba media vuelta para no discutir con esta.

La pelinegra estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, no soporta a la gente entrometida, y más que nada aquella que viene a sermonearla de cómo comportarse; odiaba esas personas, y su compañera no iba a ser la excepción.

Pero antes de salir, su voz la detuvo.

–Daley Narciso, ¿A que le temes? –Dijo de forma desafiante.

Un silencio incomodo envolvió el aula, para solamente escuchar las risas y gritos lejanos que aún se escuchaban del patio trasero, la castaña –que por cierto, ya había terminado de almorzar- saco un jugo de su lonchera como si aquel silencio fuera de lo más normal, mientras tanto Daley –que se encontraba de espaldas- aún seguía estática, midiendo las palabras que tendría que decirle "cordialmente" a su compañera.

Giro sobre sus talones para encarar a su compañera.

–Escúchame Rowlinson, porque solo lo repetiré una vez –dijo esta, tratando de calmarse y no explotar en ese mismo momento – no le tengo miedo a nada, y mucho menos a una chiquilla que trae aires de verse como una "desprotegida" porque tanto tu como yo sabemos que no es así, y solamente te digo que apartes tu enorme nariz de mis asuntos.

Aquella voz intimidante paralizaría a cualquiera, pero la oji-gris aún estaba estática sosteniendo la mirada con Daley aun con su jugo en mano.

_Y vaya forma de pelear._

–Entonces es una amenaza…–susurro la castaña

–Tómalo como quieras, ahórrate las palabras–termino por decir para querer salir de ese salón.

–Solo espero que no te pase lo mismo que a…–comenzó a decir

–No soy tan torpe como Hana –interrumpió de manera brusca– no me dejare por esa chiquilla mimada…–dijo muy moletas mientras salía del salón dando grandes zancadas, dejando sola a la castaña.

–Lo que no llegas a saber mi querida Daley, es que la vida da giros inesperados; espero y no te toquen–dijo en un susurro mientras comenzaba a sorber de la pajilla de su jugo.

_Y Vaya giros que da._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Clases, Clases._

No soportaba la idea de que aun tuviera estar otras horas encerrado en ese lugar, rodeado de gente falsa, gente vacía, que solo se dejaba llevar por apariencias y se manejaban como si de títeres mismos se tratara. Donde la manipulación era lo del todo, donde solo habían dos opciones: Manipular o ser manipulado. Y evidentemente dejaba en claro que jamás se volvería a dejarse manipular por aquella gente falsa.

Pero todo lo hacía por una razón, tenía que terminar de una vez su educación para así comenzar como todo un técnico, un sueño que desde pequeño a deseado cumplir, y sobre todo que incluía lo más importante que ha tenido en su vida.

_Todo por esa promesa._

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio al tiempo que sus parpados se cerraban por unos segundos, pensando los hechos que había pasado. Para el, era muy difícil lidiar con sus compañeros, ya no soportaba la tortura de asistir cada día, como si la escuela se tratase de un simple lugar al que entraba y se convirtiera en un infierno. Pero tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que luchar contra la adversidad y no dejarse domar por ella, y no lo dice por su título, no hace todo esto por el gran título que carga por ser "el Hijo de un Shinigami" sino por ser como es.

_Por ser__ Death The Kid._

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que incluso no supo en qué momento se había detenido justamente en el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras de emergencia, estaba en medio del pasillo, sin ninguna presencia que lo molestara, ese lugar le traía una profunda paz, sobre todo a la hora de recesos o evitar gente, nadie deambulaba por esos lugares y jamás se acercarían las personas debido a un rumor pasado.

O eso creía

Un golpe en la espalda le tomó por sorpresa, no fue muy duro como para dolerle, pero al escuchar el quejido de la otra persona, no se necesitaba ser todo un genio para darse cuenta que para quien haya chocado con su figura había sido muy duro, y eso significaban dos cosas:

O esta persona era todo un debilucho

O eran de las personas que chocaban con su presencia solo para llamar la atención.

El solo pensar la segundo opción, hizo su sangre hervir de manera descontrolada, haciendo incluso que una aura oscura desprendiera su cuerpo, y de forma brusca volteo para encarar a _quien fuera que fuese_ que había molestado su momento de aislamiento, pero sobre todo el haber descubierto su lugar "secreto" donde escapaba a hurtadillas de la realidad de estar en esa escuela.

– ¿Qué demonios…?–

Pero se detuvo a media frase.

Su mirada cambio de enojo a una de tranquilidad, para pasar a una de profunda curiosidad.

¿Y cómo no estarlo?

Porque nada más y nada menos, veía una pequeña que estaba en posición fetal, temblando de manera descontrolada y abrazándose como si su vida dependiera de ello; pero lo que más llamo su atención, fue que su corto cabello desigual fuera de color rosado.

_Completamente rosa._

_Y completamente asimétrico._

Por dios, el chico había visto montones de colores en los cabellos de sus compañeras incluso desde los más escalofriantes hasta los más raros peinados y asimétricos, al igual de haber presenciado los peores cortes y estilos de aquellas épocas se celebraban, incluyendo una que otra tendencia que a su querido padre le gustaba seguir –no hay comentarios sobre esto– además de los típicos cortes.

Pero esté supero sus expectativas.

Y no falta mencionar su pequeña manía hacia la simetría –que por cierto ha intentado mantener ese secreto– que lo volvía loco. Un gran tic le apareció en el ojo derecho, pero trato de mantenerse sereno como si aquello no le afectara, pero vaya esfuerzo sobre humano que estaba haciendo, el tratar de contener esas ganas de saltar hacia la pequeña y cortarle de una vez ese horrible cabello.

_Tranquilo, Tranquilo, Tranquilo…_ se repetía mentalmente.

Death The Kid necesitaba aire y ese corte no le ayudaba en nada.

**.-.-.-**

No cabía duda de que Chrona aprendió una valiosa lección, "Jamás correr por los pasillos con lágrimas en los ojos", y vaya manera de aprenderla, chocando con la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado, al igual del tremendo golpe que llego a tener para luego dar su trasero contra el frio suelo.

_Vaya Manera de terminar mi tortura._

La pequeña comenzó a reaccionar, sus manos dejaron de abrazar su diminuto cuerpo por un momento, para observar en qué lugar se encontraba. Su ojos ahora rojos –de tanto llanto- comenzaron a buscar el causante de su caída, para luego toparse con la mirada oscura y curiosa que le brindaba un chico imponente de color negro con tres franjas blancas en el lado izquierdo de su cabello, por lo que llego a tomar verdadera sorpresa a la peli-rosada haciendo que diera un brinco del susto y se alejara un poco de los pies de ese chico, debido que aún seguía en el piso.

Al momento que Kid obtuvo la atención de la peli-rosada solamente le devolvió la mirada de manera fría y una mueca de disgusto al mismo tiempo de levantar una ceja pidiendo una explicación; sin embargo lo único que obtuvo fue el incómodo silencio entre ambos, además de que la pequeña aún no se dignaba a levantar del suelo, y ahora su rostro se encontraba mirando fijamente a los pies del chico.

–Y...Yo...no… no fue mi in... Intención–murmuro la peli-rosada aun con la mirada baja; sin embargo el pasillo estaba lo suficiente solo como para escuchar a un pequeño grillo.

El chico escucho claramente las palabras, pero aún no estaba del todo seguro sin seguirle el juego a esa pequeña –porque eso pensaba que ella estaba haciendo-; sin embargo su lado cortes actuó antes de pensar, porque no supo cómo fue que su mano se extendió para ayudar a la pequeña que seguía tendida en suelo.

Chrona, al no escuchar respuesta levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la mano del chico, esto provoco asombro; sin embargo no iba a reclamar nada, solamente tomo la mano y se dejó levantar por el chico. Pero las dudas le embargaban.

–Tu ropa esta toda sucia…–dijo el chico tranquilamente al momento de ver por completo la vestimenta de la chica.

La pequeña solamente dio una mirada a su uniforme, para luego suspirar y no dar importancia a su ropa, como si fuera algo normal para ella, pero el chico no tardo en formular la pregunta aprovechando la oportunidad.

– ¿No vas a lavarte? –comento de forma brusca señalándole los baños que se encontraba en el camino contrario a donde él se dirigía, su pregunta de "preocupación" no era más que nada una excusa para quitarse de encima la chiquilla, para estar al menos unos momentos solo.

A pesar de que Chrona es algo lenta, entendió claramente la indirecta, y con un saludo de cabeza se alejó del lugar para dirigirse al baño y lavar por segunda vez en el día su uniforme.

_No había duda de que jamás saldría de su tortura._

Kid solamente siguió su camino, sin ni tomar importancia del porque haberse encontrado con esa chica, solamente tenía en la cabeza la idea de relajarse un rato para poder soportar el resto del día.

_Y bonito día que le esperaba._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse, y no era raro si de la hora de volver del recesos se trataba, unos corrían de un lado para otro para alcanzar a sus amigos, mientras otros solo caminaban dejándose llevar por la corriente.

Después de la disputa que hubo en el salón de clases entre Daley y Claire, estaba claro que aquellas dos no daría el brazo a torcer, pero ante toda cosa, a pesar de que a Claire le molestaba mucho el hecho de que maltrataran a Chrona, no quería meterse mucho en ese asunto; ya había aprendido la lección, no meterse donde no la llaman, porque sabe que ella misma saldría mal parada ante toda la situación.

Suspiro, era estresante, pero tenía que mantenerse al margen y no meterse en problemas, no era cobarde eso lo tenía claro, pero tampoco quería buscar broncas, ya tenía suficientes con los que tenía con sus hermanos; ahora que lo pensaba no los había visto en todo el día ni en el receso, sabrá el dios de la muerte que estarán haciendo en este momento.

_Malditos críos de Kishin._

Mientras caminaba con toda tranquilidad, antes de dirigirse al salón entro un momento a los sanitarios, abrió los grifos del lava-manos para remojarse un momento su rostro, quería refrescarse antes de continuar con las horas de clases, le estaba costando mucho mantener la serenidad, pero tenía que seguir adelante. Al momento de que iba saliendo del baño, escucho un ruido muy fuerte de un baño tras de ella, al igual que un pequeño murmuro de miedo.

No le dio importancia y se dirigió a la salida del baño, pero antes de salir pudo ver claramente a dos compañeras de su salón, que exactamente entraban a ese cubículo donde ella se detuvo.

Y antes de salir lo vio.

La mirada azul de terror que brindaba la única chica de todo el instituto que tenía la cabellera rosada.

_Otro día sin poder hacer nada por Chrona._

Segundo suspiro que se le escapaba del día, y a paso lento se dirigió q su clase.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¿Y ahora qué ocurre?_

El pelinegro estaba enojado, y no solo eso, estaba furioso.

Su padre lo había hablado mandado a llamar haciendo que se brincara la clase.

Y conociéndolo sabía que era alguna tontería de la cual hablar acerca de sus asuntos personales, el cual a Kid pocas veces prestaba atención y, en su opinión, eran totalmente inútiles, pero como buen hijo tenía que responder ante lo que necesitara su padre.

Su padre lo conoce perfectamente, sabe que odia que lo sacaran de clases, y sobre todas las cosas que sea por algún comentario inútil que tendría que dar.

–Si es otra de sus tonterías acerca de que cosas comprar para su guardarropa, juro que no le vuelvo a limpiar su habitación por un mes por más asimétrica que se encuentre-murmuro con enojo profundo mientras caminaba más lento de lo que antes iba.

Un suspiro de cansancio se le escapa, tenía que tranquilizarse, por más enojado que estuviese por brincarse las clases, aún tenía que guardar respeto a su padre –por mas tontas actitudes que tome- Intento tranquilizarse despejando toda idea y rencor concentrando su atención en el silencio que producía el pasillo de la escuela en horarios de clases.

Sus pasos hacían eco por los desolados pasillos de la institución, incluso se escuchaba el perfecto eco simétrico, que esto hizo que a Kid se le bajaran un poco los humos de su enojo hacia su padre, llegándolo a tranquilizar y respirar mejor de lo que hace unos momentos se encontraba. Pero la tranquilidad no era infinita.

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que de pasar a la tranquilidad se pusiera a la defensiva; para Kid le era bastante normal que hubieran estudiantes fuera de los pasillos, no faltaba el hecho de aquellos alumnos que venían a la escuela solo para hacer su escándalo, empero los estruendos que daban eran muy potentes que parecía que estuvieran torturando a alguien pero ningún grito proveniente se escuchaba.

Si no se equivocaba aquellos extraños ruidos provenían de los aseos, lentamente se fue acercando para escuchar con mayor claridad, y también para observar que pasaba; no negaba el hecho de tener curiosidad de que ocurría.

Hasta que escucho una voz.

–Pe-pero… –

Aquella voz de chica -que alcanzo a reconocer- callo de inmediatamente, de repente se escuchó como algo se estampaba contra la pared, y al juzgar el ruido parecía como si trajera muchas cosas adentro y caía en un ruido sordo contra el piso, o eso creía escuchar el pelinegro con rayas blancas.

Kid estaba alerta ante todo, podría ser algún infiltrado en la escuela y estuviera amenazando algún alumno, con mucho cuidado sin que las personas se dieran cuenta, se acercó un poco más, mientras con una mano habría la entrada al aseo, para observar claramente las figuras esbeltas de dos chiquillas que se encontraban espaldas a la entrada, que al juzgarlas de arriba para abajo, no pasaban de los once años de edad y traían el uniforme de la escuela elemental.

Eran solamente unas alumnas.

Y observo algo que se estaba arrastrando en el suelo frente a ellas, pero no alcanzaba a ver de quien se trataba, agudizo un poco su mirada amarilla para ver de quien era, pero no lograba distinguir nada.

– ¿Qué? ¿No dices nada? –exclamo amargamente una de las chiquillas que se encontraban paradas.

Al juzgar la escena, según Kid, la persona que se hallaba en el suelo –fuese quien fuese– la estaban intimidando, recorrió con su mirada el resto del lugar que no había puesto su atención desde que entro, y pudo reparar como a lo lejos e hallaba un bote de basura, y esparcido por el suelo un montón de papeles y algunos desechos que impregnaban un nauseabundo olor por todo el aseo; pero antes de seguir observando volvió a escuchar un ruido de estrellarse algo, y volvió a dirigir su atención a las dos chicas.

– ¿Por qué no dices nada Makenshi? – grito la castaña más alta de las dos, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica que se hallaba en el suelo.

–Yo...Yo... no…–

– ¿No qué?, ¿Piensas que no lo hemos olvidado?, a nosotros no nos engañas–dijo la otra chica, que se al mismo tiempo que su compañera comenzó a acercarse a la chica.

Al moverse completamente las dos chicas y situarse a cada lado de la chica que estaba en el suelo, el pelinegro pudo observar mejor de quien se trataba.

Era la chica peli-rosa que se encontró al comienzo del receso.

Esta se encontraba en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, su cabello rozado estaba con algunas basuras que pudo identificar como los desechos del contenedor que se hallaba a unos pasos de ella, tenía algunos raspones en sus ante brazos, y sus piernas estaban en las mismas condiciones, su mirada no la podía identificar ya que la ocultaba con el flequillo irregular que tenía.

Estaba sorprendido.

– Escúchame Makenshi –comenzó a decir la chica mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica y le hacía girar el rostro, haciendo que los ojos azules chocaran con los castaños de la chica – ¿No le has dicho a nadie de nuestros encuentros verdad?

Chrona no pudo mantener la mirada, y de momento rápido bajo la cabeza de nuevo y negó lentamente.

– ¡Mírala cuando te habla! –grito la otra chica a la vez que tomaba su cabeza para que volviera a levantarla.

La chica más alta tomo fuertemente el mentón de Chrona pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, escucharon el estruendoso ruido de unos zapatos, que identificando por los pasos, era lo más probable que perteneciera a un profesor.

Las dos chicas soltaron de manera brusca a la peli-rosada, sus caras pasaron de un tono natural de piel a un muy pálido que incluso podría transparentase, sus rostros cambiaron a uno de temor, y sin esperar un segundo salieron corriendo de aquel aseo que estaban.

Chrona observo como sus compañeras corrían despavoridas como si su vida dependiera de ello, no despego la mirada hasta ver como se perdían ante la oscuridad del pasillo que daba a su salón de clases.

Lo que no logro distinguir entre la oscuridad, era una mirada amarilla que la observaba con sigilo, para luego fundirse en aquel tono negro que decoraba el lugar.

_Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–Bien, eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse–

El anuncio de la maestra era como el grito de gloria para todos los alumnos, no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando ya la mayoría se encontraba fuera del salón.

Chrona que ni siquiera presto atención a la última clase, siendo más exactos, no presto atención a ninguna clase desde que regreso de los aseos, se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la ventana –está en la esquina aun lado de las ventanas que daban al exterior- su delgada mano estaba apoyada en su mentón, para luego suspirar de cansancio al recordar su día desastroso, no podía evitarlo; al momento fue interrumpida por un ligero toque en el hombro, que para la sensibilidad de Chrona hizo que saltara de la silla con miedo.

–Vamos Makenshi, ya es hora de salir–menciono Claire de manera neutral mientras con la mano sostenía su mochila. No le parecía extraño el comportamiento de su compañera peli rosada, era de esperarse de tanto maltratado que ha tenido en el transcurso del año.

Chrona –aun asustada– solamente movió la cabeza afirmativamente para luego comenzar a guardar sus pertenencias, esta esperaba que todos salieran del salón como cada clase lo hacía para poder salir sin ningún problema, ya que siempre la molestaban; sin embargo aún Claire Rowlinson aguardaba la espera en la puerta del salón, y eso no era coincidencia.

Una vez terminada su labor, la peli-rosada se dirigió a la entrada del salón, aun con la sorpresa de que su compañera todavía estuviera en el salón, incluso llego a pensar que la estaba esperando para irse juntas, pero eso era pedir demasiado; empero lo que de verdad le sorprendió, fue al momento que paso a su lado y el murmuro que le dirigió.

–Ten cuidado a la salida, Chrona–murmuro Claire para luego dirigirse en sentido contrario al que caminaba la peli rosada, que está aún seguía sorprendida por el mensaje que había escuchado.

_Y eso no era nada bueno._

.

.

.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Bueno, y aqui comienzo una nueva etapa._

_Mi primera historia hare larga; ¡me emocione mucho el escribirla!_

_Espero y les guste la idea, aunque.. he de decir que me quedo algo largo, y para acabarla esta no era la idea del primer capitulo x)._

_Agradecimientos especiales:_

_**Detallista 257: **la fuente de la inspiracion por un dibujo suyo, sabes tal vez me ayudes luego a escribirlos, eres malvada... aun asi te quiero xD._

_**Dali: ¡**vamos! me has acompañado en todas mis locuras desde el principio, incluso mi primer fanfic que escribi y que no pienso publicar. ¿Crees que me olvidaria de ti? XD Baka._

_Me encantaria saber sus comentarios y opiniones, sobre todo criticas constructivas :) ._

_¡cuidense!_


	2. Debilidad

**Lazos**

–Hablan–

Descripción

_Pensamientos_

**Advertencia:** esta historia se ubica en Death City, sin embargo es universo alternativo. Ya verán porqué.

_**DISCLAIMER:**__Los personajes de __**Soul Eater **__son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo._

_**Resumen:**_ _Para llegar a ser un técnico de armas especializado, tiene que pasar sus ciertas fases, sobre todo cuando se trata terminar su educación en Shibusen, sin embargo las cosas no son fáciles; ¿Cómo llegar a tener amigos si solo te ven como un trofeo? Amigos falsos, eso es lo que ve a diario. Empero, una mirada rosada le cambia por completo de opinión._

**Debilidad**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Muchas veces nuestra propia debilidad se puede convertir en nuestra mayor defensa"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ahí estaba, completamente estática en medio del pasillo sin decir ni una palabra; todavía se encontraba en congelada en el mismo lugar con aquellas palabras retumbando en su cabeza, no podía reaccionar ante el impacto. Hasta que sintió un ligero golpe en su hombro.

— ¡Disculpa! Es culpa mía— grito un chico mientras corría al lado contrario.

_¡Huye!_

Y como si fuera una alarma en su cabeza, el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a temblar por completo, lo cual esta solamente comenzó abrazarse a sí misma en un intento desenfrenado, no podía parar del medio que tenia.

_Por más que huyas no puedes escapar..._

Aquella voz comenzó a resonar en su cabeza, mientras comenzaba a correr por los pasillos de la escuela elemental para dirigirse al patio trasero, sus pasos eran desenfrenados y torpes por lo que provocaba muchos tropezones y una que otra caída. Tenía que ser rápida, no quería toparas con aquellas personas, ya había tenido Suficiente con los incidentes en la mañana y no quería otro problema más, era demasiado soportarlo.

_Gracias._

Mientras corría por aquellos pasillos cerro los ojos por un momento agradeciendo profundamente a su compañera Rowlinson; si no fuera por ese aviso tal vez le hubiera ido peor, tenía oportunidad de correr y no ser de nuevo maltratada.

_Al menos alguien se preocupa por mi_

Chrona aun mentira en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta en que momento una silueta apareció frente a ella, lo único que alcanzo escuchar era el choque de ambos cuerpos y algunos quejidos de ambos.

_No podría ser mejor momento._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.**_

— ¡Esto es increíble!

Un grito fue escuchado por toda la escuela, para luego seguir con un ruido sordo de una caja cayendo al suelo, mientras la silueta de Kid se encontraba en congelado en la entrada del salón con la cara hecha un espanto, estaba completamente desesperado.

¿Y cómo no estarlo?

Aquel salón de la escuela elemental era un completo desastre, donde se podría depreciar lo que eran la variedad de tubos de pintura esparcidos por todas las mesas, a la vez de que muchos pinceles que no se encontraban en el lugar que les correspondía, e incluso se llegó a distinguir varias manchas muy diminutos que se encontraban esparcidas en el amplio suelo del salón, algo que para muchos pasaría desapercibidos, pero para el moreno no.

Y ni se diga de la colocación de los cuadros de pinturas que se encontraban en las paredes.

Era demasiada la tensión que se le estaba formando en todo su cuerpo el cual quería lanzarse directamente al armario de limpieza para ordenar todo aquella aberración; sin embargo debido a la demasiada atención que obtuvo en menos de cinco segundos debido al grito, tuvo que guardar compostura, y como si nada hubiera pasado lentamente recogió la caja del suelo al igual que el materia que se encontraba esparcido en el pasillo para luego entrar con paso decidido al salón, ignorando tanto el ambiente que le rodeaba como a los alumnos de la escuela elemental que se le habían quedado observando, y cerro lentamente la puerta.

Y como si un telón de teatro se hubiera bajado para ocultar su verdadero yo, aventó la caja al escritorio y se tapó rápidamente la boca para ahogar un grito de desesperación; en realidad estaba en aquel salón porque su maestra de artes le había encargado regresar aquel materia al salón de artes de la escuela elemental, y como todo caballero tubo que guardarse todos los comentarios que tenía con respecto a querer asistir a la sección de la escuela elemental y asistir con una sonrisa guardando apariencias para hacer rápidamente el encargo.

Suspiro de desesperación al igual que se sentaba en el suelo de aquel lugar, odiaba profundamente la escuela elemental, le traía muy malos recuerdos de su infancia, pero no podía decir "No" a una orden de un mayor. Siempre había sido así, siguiendo órdenes de mayores, y el no poder anteponer sus deseos, el no ser egoísta por un momento y no ser ambiciosa en sus cosas al igual que sus prioridades.

_Todo por ser el chico bueno del cuento._

Salió de sus pensamientos por el escandaloso ruido del timbre de la salida y sin muchas ganas se levantó para dirigirse al armario de limpieza.

_Un poco de limpieza no hace daño._

_**.-.-.-.-**_

—espero y Chrona este mejor donde quiera que esté.

Odiaba sentir pena por alguien, sobre todo el estar siempre preocupada por el bienestar de su compañera de clases; y no lo dice porque fuera una insensible, sino por el hecho de tener que soportar los llantos de aquella chica peli rosa.

Corrigiendo, no odiaba sentir pena por alguien; odiaba ver a alguien sufriendo.

Aun recordaba cómo fue aquel encuentro inesperado que tuvo con Chrona hace dos años, aún tiene grabada en su memoria aquella chica tímida peli rosada que se encontraba en la entrada de Shibusen, no podrá olvidar el momento en que ella misma tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era la nueva estudiante del colegio, incluso podría decirse que se pasó mucho tiempo observándola como si la analizaba, estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que la mirada azulina de la pequeña peli rosada choco con la suya; sin embargo en vez de recibir una mirada de reproche como siempre recibía cada vez que miraba de esa manera, recuerda atentamente como Chrona le sonreía tímidamente para luego apartar la mirada.

Debía reconocer que eso le sorprendió mucho su actitud, sobre todo la amabilidad con la que le respondió; empero, aquello no duro por mucho tiempo, después del incidente que ocurrió, aquella sonrisa jamás fue vista otra vez, porque ahora solamente desprendía un aura de soledad, angustia y desesperación, la inocencia fue remplazada por una mirada desolada y sin vida.

— ¡Hey!, Claire despierta.

La castaña parpadeo varias veces para regresar a la realidad, al momento que abrió los ojos solamente observo como una chica de tez clara le devolvía la mirada con reproche. Despego sus ojos de la chica para observar donde estaba, que completamente identifico como la entrada del club de karate, el club al que estaba asistiendo.

— ¡Vaya!, hasta que logro despertarte— exclamo la chica, al tiempo que daba la espalda a su compañera.

—Disculpa Superiora Anya— menciono al tiempo que se tapaba la boca con la mano, evitando reírse —no esperaba verla aquí temprano.

— ¡Si serás!, ¡sabes que odio que me digan así!— exclamo enojada mientras hacía un puchero con la boca para luego relajarse y soltar un suspiro —Mocosa insolente, ándale vete a cambiar mientras llegan los otros.

Anya Hepburn es una delgada joven de doce años, sus claros ojos azules que denotan fortaleza al momento de estar en un combate en el club de karate, pero al mismo tiempo que demuestra preocupación cuando uno de sus amigos está en peligro, su cabello de un rubio claro y largo hasta la cintura que siempre parecía dar un brillo especial, su rostro angelical de tez clara hacia que los chicos se perdieran en su hermosura; en conclusión desprendía una aura muy femenina con toques de inocencia que ante los chicos atraía.

A simple vista uno podría afirmar el hecho de que ella es una chica popular donde quiera que vaya; pero todo aquello es solo apariencia, porque la realidad era que no contaba ni con un verdadero amigo. A pesar de contar con muchas a su favor para realizar amigos, en realidad lo que le fallaba era la horrible personalidad que tenía; engreída, orgullosa y con un fetichismo de princesa, además de carácter frio, hostil y altanero, haciendo comentarios condescendientes sobre otras personas transformándolas en una completa burla.

Claire la conocía desde que había llegado a Shibusen, que no era más que hace cuatro meses, el día del comienzo del curso; y eso se debía a que la rubia era una chica extranjera que provenía de Europa.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la hora? O ¿Me veré obligada a traerte a rastras a los vestidores? —dijo la rubia una vez cambiada con el uniforme del club.

Las palabras de la chica hizo que Claire sonriera maliciosamente, y como si de un gato se tratara comenzó a caminar sigilosamente hacia donde estaba la rubia, que está al ver a su compañera puso su posición de defensa; sin embargo, Rowlinson paso de largo a Anya, pues su destino exactamente era donde se encontraban los vestidores del club.

—Perdone superiora Anya, no lo volveré a repetir—exclamo al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada y cerraba la puerta del vestidor, y escuchaba claramente como algún objeto se había se estrellaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Anya le había lanzado un zapato, algo que Claire ya se lo esperaba.

— ¡Mocosa! —El grito de la rubia solamente causo gracia a Claire.

— ¡En un momento salgo!

_¡Cómo me encanta fastidiarla!_

Pero la diversión no duro mucho tiempo, porque claramente escucho unos gritos del otro lado del club que hicieron que reaccionara por puro reflejo y salió apresurada del vestidor, claramente pudo observar que Anya estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, ya que se encontraba en la entrada del club.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —soltó rápidamente mientras le echaba una mirada al lugar.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, sintió varias siluetas que se dirijan hacia la entrada trasera de la escuela, a pesar de que no alcanzo distinguirlas pudo escuchar claramente lo que ambos decían.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Se nos escapara por la puerta trasera tenemos que detenerla!

— ¡Maldita bruja escurridiza!

Al escuchar esas palabras los ojos de Claire se dilataron de sorpresa, giro su cuerpo hacia la dirección por donde aquellos chicos se dirigían; reconocía exactamente las voces de ellos, eran compañeros de su aula, y decir la palabra "bruja" sabía exactamente a quien se refería.

— ¿Cómo fue posible...?

— ¿…que supiéramos donde estaba la mocosa?

Pero no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por otra presencia, se giró hasta toparse con la mirada azabache que su compañera de salón le dirigía, Daley Narciso se caminaba por donde los chicos venían mientras le dirija una mirada de astucia, con pasos lentos se acercaba a la castaña y su compañera.

— ¿Sabes que sola te descubres? Estúpida traidora — recalco con un claro enojo, al igual de que se podría sentir claramente el aura asesina de técnica.

— ¿traidora? ¿De cuándo acá tengo que ver que ver con tus juegos de niña malcriada? — Dijo completamente enojada mientras se acercaba más a Daley — Eres más cobarde que Chrona.

Decir la palabra "Cobarde" era firma la sentencia de muerte, y Claire lo sabía perfectamente. Se movió de una manera ágil cubriéndose por completo con ambos brazos, exactamente protegiéndose de la patada que Narciso le había dado; pero esto solamente logro enfurecer más a la morena, porque rápidamente ya le estaba brindado otro par de golpes con los puños cerrados, hasta que una mano los detuvo.

— No sé en qué estupideces andan ustedes dos, pero no voy a tolerar que estés golpeando a mi compañera.

La mirada profunda azulina que le dirija Anya a la morena, solamente logro tranquilizar el ambiente, debido a que la feria de ambas aún se podría sentir y eso a la chica no le parecía bueno. Lo que ambas no esperaron fue que Daley haya sido la primera en retirarse del lugar sin decir una palabra, dándoles claramente la espalda a las dos.

—Sabes lo que pasara después de esto, ¿verdad Rowlinson?

Y con esas palabras ella desapareció de la vista de ambas, dejando a Claire más preocupada de lo que estaba y Anya solamente miraba curiosa la expresión de su compañera.

_Los problemas han comenzado._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Chrona se cubría con sus manos la cabeza, debido al choque con quien quiera que haya sido, su cuerpo había rebotado por completo y fue a parar a la pared, golpeándose fuerte la cabeza y cayendo de bruces al suelo. Aun no sabía con quien había chocado, pero sabía que ese no era buen momento para hacerlo. La peli rosa reconocía que tarde o temprano aquellas personas las cuales Claire le había advertido, la encontrarían y la tratarían mucho peor por haber intentado huir. Pero antes incluso de pararse una persona la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

El escuchar aquel gesto amable, solamente provoco que Chrona levantara rápidamente la cabeza hacia aquella persona y sus ojos se dilataron de tanta sorpresa al ver aquel rostro en particular, incluso sin darse cuenta, sus ojos comenzaron a liberar la melancolía que le causo aquella imagen, esa chica era un calco de su mejor amiga; amiga que no estaba a su lado.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Te hice mucho daño? ¡Mil disculpas! — Aquella chica de pelo amarrado en dos coletas se alarmo bastante al ver a Chrona sollozar, que rápidamente la levanto del suelo sin ningún problema— Venia tan distraída que no te vi, ¡¿Necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería?

La amabilidad de aquella chica hizo que Chrona se estremeciera más, a pesar de que siguiera llorando miro a la pelinegra con gran terror, sobre todo porque lucia exactamente igual a su mejor amiga; y como si fuera un impacto recordó el porque estaba en ese lugar, empujo a la chica para después comenzar de nuevo a correr.

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera!.

Chrona escucho el grito a lo lejos, pero no podía hacer nada, ya le faltaba muy poco para llegar a las puertas traseras de la escuela.

O eso era lo que pensaba.

— ¡Bruja!

_¡Corre!_

Aquel grito la estremeció, que inconscientemente comenzó a correr más para llegar a la puerta, pero no sabía que aquellos alumnos estaban preparados, y justamente cuando iba a pasar la salida, salió de entre el suelo una cuerda, la peli rosada alcanzo a verla empero ya era demasiado tarde para detener su andar, y solamente se escuchó el golpe fuerte de un cuerpo caer al patio, y como empezaban a correrse muchos murmullos por todo el lugar.

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en el suelo sin hacer ningún movimiento, observando atentamente como si de una vestía feroz que la asechaba con la mirada; no sabía qué hacer ante aquellos alumnos, comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza mientras ya no podía contralar el movimiento de sus manos, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a cubrir su cabeza en manera de protección, su cuerpo estaba completamente lastimado, y sus cosas regadas por todo el suelo aunque era lo que menos importa en ese momento.

Los chicos comenzaron a rodearla lentamente con una mirada de malicia, y de un momento a otra la tomaron unos por los brazos y otros por las piernas, para entre todos cargarla y no dejarla ir. Chrona que aún seguía en sus pensamientos, no se percató de las intenciones de sus compañeros, el cual le tomó por sorpresa de que la hubieran cargado, y debido al susto comenzó a jalonearse y dar movimientos bruscos al igual que patear a sus compañeros.

— ¡Deja de moverte! ¡Maldita desgraciada! –grito uno de los jóvenes que la sostenía de los brazos.

_Era el final._

"_Ayuda…"_

No estaba ella para defenderla, nadie vendría en su ayuda.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.**_

— ¿Qué haces Kid?

Aquella voz lo saco por completo de sus pensamientos para voltear rápidamente a la puerta del aula, ahí estaba una chica de pequeña estatura, esta tiene el pelo negro que le llega incluso a sus hombros y parte de su cabello de la parte de atrás estaba sujeto a dos coletas además del fleco corto de enfrente, el uniforme que traía de tonos oscuros y blancos, marcando así su primer año en la secundaria.

— ¡Ha! Eres tu Tsugumi…—dijo el chico mientras soltaba el aire que había contenido del susto.

El hecho de haber encontrado aquella chica le daba una sensación de tranquilidad. Tsugumi Harudori.

— ¿A quién más esperabas? — pregunto curiosamente mientras observaba todo el salón que ahora permanecía impecable a como era antes.

—No es de tu incumbencia, ¿A qué vienes? —pregunto secamente mientras guardaba los utensilios de limpieza.

Pero la chica en vez de responder solamente saco sus manos que traía tras su espalda, y mostro claramente la mochila de Kid a la vez que sonreía de forma picaresca, el chico la había dejado en su aula debido a que el resto de la hora de clase se la pasó limpiando el salón de artes. La Harudori le lanzo la mochila el cual este la agarro al aire al igual que daba las gracias de manera amable; empero algo le llamo la atención al ver detenidamente a la chica.

— ¿Porque tu peinado me recuerda a alguien? —menciono mientras se colgaba la mochila y salía del aula, seguido por Tsugumi.

—"No es de tu incumbencia"— imito las palabras que el mismo había dicho antes.

—Solo era curiosidad.

Kid solamente se encogió de hombros y Harudori le saco la lengua burlescamente, pero luego regreso a su forma seria.

—Sabes, no término por acostumbrarme de que estés dos niveles arriba del curso— menciono de repente— para mí siempre seguirás siendo Death The Kid el chico de doce años.

— No porque haya aumentado dos niveles dejara de ser un chico de doce años—contesto secamente.

— A veces odio tu actitud hostil.

— ¿Entonces a que vienes a buscarme? — contesto secamente mirándola amenazadoramente.

— Bueno— comenzó a balbucear, rascándose la cabeza tratando de recordar porque razón fue a su salón— ¡Ah! Venía a preguntarte si has visto a Liz y Patty, ahora no tuvieron su clase de armas

— Deben de andar haciendo un desorden en casa— suspiro alternativamente mientras le dirigía una mirada a su compañera— a veces me pregunto cómo terminaste siendo amiga de esas dos.

— ¡Es que son geniales!, me agrada su compañía— dijo alegremente— también me agrada la tuya Kid, es solo que eres muy amargado, si tan solo fueras un poquito más agradable de seguro tuvieras muchos amigos como las Thompson.

— No necesito más amistades, gracias por el comentario.

— bueno don amargado, supongo que me iré contigo a casa, ¡me muero de ganas de hablar con Liz! —menciono gritando mientras corría a la salida del instituto.

— mujeres…

Kid solamente siguió el camino hacia donde ella se dirigía, pensando claramente todo lo que le quedaba por hacer en la tarde en la mansión, al igual que pensar en todas las travesuras que las hermanas Thompson habrán hecho, de tan solo pensarlo al pelinegro le comenzó a doler la cabeza.

—Kid, oye Kid… ¡Despierta hombre asimétrico!

— ¿¡Que rayos quieres!— grito completo furioso, odiaba que le llamaran a así por su "pequeña" manía con todo aquella fuera perfecto, al igual que dirigía una mirada como de querer enterrarla bajo tierra.

— ¿Por qué hay un montón de gente haya? ¿Habrá pasado algo? —dijo curiosamente mientras observaba a un bulto de gente que apuntaba a "algo" o "alguien" que se encontraba más a la derecha del patio de la escuela.

— ¿Y a nosotros que debe importarnos? Larguémonos de aquí, me preocupa más que haga el par de desastrosas que están en mi casa—dijo despreocupadamente para seguir su camino, con la intención de rodear aquel bulto y no querer enterarse de que pasaba.

Pero antes de que comenzar a caminar Tsugumi la agarro del uniforme y lo arrastro a la multitud, en un principio se detuvo para no ser arrastrado, pero la insistencia y terquedad de la chica era más grande que una mula amarrada a una cuerda, por lo que tuvo que dejarse llevar, odiaba eso de ella, por esa razón le agradaba más que las Thompson hayan decidido ser sus armas.

Al comenzar acercarse ambos, vieron como mucha gente nomas observaba lo que parecía unos chicos que rodeaban a alguien, pero no alcanzaban a ver quién era, Harudori era muy curiosa además tenía un mal presentimiento de esa situación así que comenzó a cercarse más para ver quién era y con un brazo tomaba la camisa de Kid arrastrándolo más con él. Kid estaba fastidiado, no quería saber que rayos pasaba ahí, pero al momento de ver una cabellera rosada se sorprendió mucho que presto más atención a la figura.

— Es ella…

Kid escucho el susurro que provino de Tsugumi, él también había pensado lo mismo, lo que no sabía era que su compañera –todavía no la reconoce como su amiga- también la conociera, pero de repente vio el miedo y terror en los ojos de Tsugumi y rápidamente dirigió su mirada a donde estaba la peli rosada. Y solamente al ver eso hizo que se estremeciera.

Estaban arrojándole objetos a la chica de una forma horrorosa.

Las voces de las personas que se encontraban cerca se perdieron para luego solo ser lejanos murmullos, su atención estaba concentrada en la chica que en el suelo se hallaba. La peli rosada de piel pálida, trataba con esmero cubrir su cabeza con sus manos, sus compañeros no paraban de lanzarle los diversos objetos además de que estos incluían varias comidas que, por el olor, se especificó que era comida echada a perder.

Su mirada se perdió con aquella escena, para luego escuchar las sonoras carcajadas que comenzaron a escucharse de los alumnos de la escuela media, infinitas sonrisas se escuchaban al igual que burlas alrededor del pelinegro, uno que otro grupo comenzaba a señalado con desprecio, mientras la chica comenzaba a temblar, como si una hoja de otoño fuera, y los otros alumnos que al parecer eran del mismo curso de la joven, no paraban de seguir arrojándole objetos.

Los ojos amarillo del pelinegro no lograba asimilar la escena, su mano derecha que sostenía la correa de su mochila la estrujo con fuerza. De un momento a otro un chorro de agua salió disparado de un lugar para dar de lleno a la pequeña, fue tan inesperadamente que muchos incluso retrocedieron. Kid y Tsugumi cubrieron su cara pero no se apartaron, a pesar de que estaban un poco lejos podían sentir como el agua les alcanzaba.

Cuando pudieron recuperar mejor la vista, Kid fue el primero en sobresaltarse, allí estaba Chrona soportando la presión de la manguera de agua, pero era demasiada para ella porque después se escuchó fuertemente como su cuerpo se estampaba contra la cerca de la escuela, se podía observar claramente como su rostro reflejaba un dolor inigualable, era demasiado sufrimiento.

Kid apretó con más fuerza la correa de su mochila, estaba cegado de furia, y eso jamás le había pasado.

No se supo cómo ni en qué momento paso; empero los chicos que sostenían la manguera ya se hallaban en el suelo chillando de dolor, el chorro de la manguera los empapo con fuerza, y la presión de esta fue aumentada con tan solo apretar más de la boquilla del material. Incluso Chrona levanto la mirada para saber que ocurria, y solo vio como los chicos empapados suplicaban que se detuvieran.

— ¡¿Les parece esto divertido? ¿¡Lastimar así a la gente?

Kid paso de la furia a la sorpresa, porque…

Tsugumi era quien ahora sostenía la manguera.

.

.

.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_WAAAAAAAA_

_¿Saben cuánto me costó hacer esto? ¡Mucho! ¡Muchísimo!_

_Esta última escena, fue la razón por la que me motivo a escribirla x3, aunque le cambie algunas cosas; una amiga fue quien dibujo la escena (algo sencillo) y en cuanto la vi mi inspiración voló muy rápido… x)._

_Siendo sincera, los que mandaron comentarios me motivaron mucho a continuar, porque ya tenía mi inspiración perdida y viendo como varios me escribían, hacía que me emocionaba como niña con juguete nuevo._

_Bueno como se dieron cuenta, aquí con dos personajes que tal vez si conocen; Tsugumi Harudori y Anya __Hepburn personajes del manga __**Soul Eater Not! **__De propiedad de __Atsushi Okubo, qu__e también tome prestado. Siendo sincera no tenía ni siquiera planeado meter más personajes en estos primeros capítulos, pero bueno las ideas se desarrollaron así x)._

_¿Qué más iba a decir?, ¡Ah! Las personajes Claire Rowlinson y Daley Narciso son las únicas de mi propia creación (por el momento "únicas")._

_Me disculpo mucho por tardar tanto en subir, pero como dije antes: ¡Jamás había escrito una historia de más de dos capítulos! Y la verdad es un nuevo reto hacerlo x)._

_Otra nota: termine de escribirlo el domingo, pero aun tenia horrores (si, leyeron bien), ya corregí lo máximo que he notado; si encuentran errores, mil disculpas pero ya quería traerles el capitulo listo._

_Un eterno agradecimiento a:_

_**Detallista 257 .-.-. **__**Dali-sempai _**.-.-. **_**__**Prantz Evans _**.-.-.**_**__** Tsukimine12 _**.-.-.**_ **__**Nayasha the Otome _**.-.-. **_**__**Kagamine-gilsf _**.-.-.**_ **__**MuffinFactory _**.-.-.**_**__** death the alex **__(Aunque no te pude contestar ¡Gracias por tu review! x3)_

_Y también gracias a todas esas personas que me leen anónimamente al igual que aquellos que me ponen en alertas y favoritos :3._

_Me encantaría saber sus comentarios e incluso críticas constructivas :)._

_Aclaro… Necesitaba dejar de describir mucho las escenas y hacer más diálogo, xD (por eso escribí mas dialogo ahora)._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
